How to Make Love: a Guide by Jake Puckerman
by burnouts
Summary: Just as she started to pull her thumb away from him, Jake caught her hand in his and stared at her intensely. "I want to make love to you." / marley & jake, smut. for CherryPower.


**note(s): **because we all need a little jarley smut in our lives. ;) this one is for CherryPower, who is pretty damn amazing! you guys should check her stuff out! seriously, she's great both personality and author wise. :)

**prompts: **strawberries, pillow, blanket, & look after you - the fray

* * *

there now, steady love, so few come and don't go,  
will you won't you be the one i'll always know  
when i'm losing my control, the city spins around  
you're the only who knows, you slow it down  
_the fray, look after you_

Marley swung her feet, idly licking a strawberry flavored lollipop, as she sat on the tailgate of Jake's old pickup truck. The very one they spent all summer together fixing up. Or, okay, _Jake _spent all summer fixing it up. Marley was just his assistant who sat Indian-Style next to him and handed him the wrench when he asked for it, and whatever other tools he needed.

The truck, which he had gotten from his grandfather on his mother's side (of course), was an old rusty red thing with only three seats in the front, that dated back to the 1970s. Jake thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world, and Marley wouldn't admit it, but she was just a little jealous.

Still, watching him fix it up (_shirtless _most of the summer, no less) was worth it. It was one of the first times she had seen him so happy. Marley liked it when Jake was happy.

Now, they were at the gas station, and they had just finished up inside. Jake bought gas for the truck and Marley bought, well, a lollipop. She sat, swinging her feet as she watched Jake fill the tank up. "You have oil on your face," Marley commented idly between licks, as if she were just telling him about the weather forecast.

Jake looked at her, his eyes zeroing in on her lips and the sucker between them. He gulped audibly. "Why didn't you tell me before I went into the gas station?" He asked, tearing his eyes away from her. He focused his attention on wiping blindly at his face, doing more damage than good, causing laughter to bubble up in Marley's throat.

"Here," Marley said. She jumped down from the tailgate, and abandoned her half eaten sucker in the trashcan by the gas pump on her way to Jake. "Let me." Her voice was low, and she said this as she came to a stop in front of him. Their faces were within kissing distance, and Marley reached up and used her thumb to wipe away the dark substance left on Jake's face from earlier that day, when he was doing "finishing touches" on the red truck.

Just as she started to pull her thumb away from him, Jake caught her hand in his and stared at her intensely. "I want to make love to you."

The words came from practically no where, and Marley spluttered quite a bit. "What?" She asked him, her voice a bit strangled as she glanced around the empty gas station parking lot. It's not necessarily that she was embarrassed by the idea of sex or talking about sex with Jake: They had been together for nearly a year now, and they've had that conversation several times.

Really it just caught Marley off guard.

Jake leaned in and his lips brushed hers gently. "I, Jake Puckerman, want to make love to you, Marley Rose." He didn't pull away when he spokes, and his lips brushed against hers with every letter his mouth formed, sending a few shivers down her back.

He sounded like he was proposing to her, and she guessed in a way he was proposing to her, though it wasn't marriage he was proposing, it was sex. No, it was _love-making._

"I don't know how to make love." That's what Marley managed to say as she glanced up into his dark eyes, and he pulled back slightly, so they could speak properly without looking like they were making out. She didn't know how to make love, and she didn't know how to have sex, and she certainly didn't know how to fuck. Marley was, in all aspects of the term, inexperienced.

"Maybe I can teach you," Jake suggested quietly. And, okay, maybe he didn't really know how to make love - he was not a virgin, but he had never been in love with the girls he'd slept with. Jake was sure they could figure it out, though. He lifted a hand up to caress her cheek as she opened her mouth to ask him another question.

"Why now?" Marley wasn't stalling. She knew her answer to his question - she knew the second he asked. But she just wanted to know for sure that this is what he wanted; what they both wanted.

"You came and haven't left," was Jake's simple answer, and Marley opened her mouth - most likely to say, "but I've only been here for a year." - but Jake pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. It doesn't matter how long they've been together, he knew she was just that type of person who doesn't pick up and leave when the going gets tough. When he pulled away, he slid the hand that was on her cheek into her hair. "And, I'm in love with you. I want to do this... if you want to do this, that is."

Marley didn't hesitate to answer with "yes. Yes, I want you to make love to me."

* * *

She laid on top of him and was silent as her index finger traced over the skin covering his jaw bone. "You have a nice jaw," she commented idly, as her fingers glided over his skin from his jaw to his chin. Marley traced his bottom lip with her fingers, before she leaned over to kiss it.

"You have a nice," Jake paused as his fingers slipoed into her hair after she had pulled away from him, and her fingers left his lips to run over the fine hairs of his eyebrows. Marley paused to look at him. "Everything," he finished, and Marley smiled down at him.

"Didn't your mom teach you that lying is wrong?" She asked as her fingers flatten down his eyebrows which she had previously messed up.

Jake looked at her for a moment, before he flipped them over so Marley was underneath him. His eyes trailed over her face, and he smiled softly at her. She looked so beautiful there, laying underneath him, with her head on his pillow. This was something he could definitely get used to looking at. "I haven't told a single lie today," and when he said that, Marley found herself believing him without so much as a doubt. "You're beautiful, Marley," he whispered as he leaned down and began to trail kisses over her neck. "Beautiful," kiss, "beautiful," kiss, "beautiful," kiss. "So beautiful," he breathed, leaning up to capture Marley's lips with his own.

Marley groaned a little against his mouth when Jake traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she wasted no time in opening her mouth against his. Their tongues tangled together and her fingers ran over his scalp, tugging his face closer to hers even though they were already as close to each other as possible. She needed him closer, wanted him closer. Marley wanted nothing more in that moment to curl up in his arms and stay there for the rest of her life.

They kissed for a while, before his lips started moving back in the direction of her neck. He kissed the skin of her chin, and then planted a few hot, open-mouthed kisses down her throat, and he paused to suck and bite at the skin on her pulse point, earning himself a few gasps from Marley's lips.

Jake kissed her neck until there was a mark that he just knew she would have a hard time covering up later, purposefully (whenever Ryder, or any other guys for that matter, looked at her, they would see the hickey and get the point - Marley Rose is _his_) and then he moved his lips along, down over the skin on her chest, right above the curves of her breasts, which Jake noted grumpily, were still covered by the fabric of her shirt. Well, this won't do. Managing to tear his lips from her skin, Jake sat up and tugged at the hem of Marley's shirt with both hands, looking her in the eye as he did so, so she would get the point.

Off.

Marley swallowed, and nodded. No boy had ever seen her in just her bra before. Sure, she had gone swimming with guys before, but somehow that was different. She wasn't sure how, but it just was. But still, Marley was comfortable in her skin with Jake, and this was something she had agreed to and wanted to do. A couple of nerves weren't going to keep Marley from doing this.

Jake sensed her hesitation and moved to lay down on his side next to her. "If you don't want to do this..." he started, but Marley stopped him.

"I do want to do this." Jake was really hoping she'd say that, but still, he asked if she was sure because well, he wanted her to be sure. She wasn't just some random hookup. Marley was the real deal and he wanted her to want this as much as he wanted this.

"Yes, Jake. I'm sure," she leaned over and took his face between her fingers and guided his face to hers. They kissed gently, and while they were kissing, Jake's fingers slid down her side and caught the hem of her shirt. With a swift tug upwards, the shirt was more than halfway off her body, and Jake pulled back so he could discard of the unwanted fabric.

Marley shivered a little bit, both from Jake taking her clothes off and being exposed to the cool air of his bedroom. She could feel her hands shaking slightly as Jake took in her shirtless-torso. Being half naked in front of Jake was nerve-racking, but it was also something else, something Marley couldn't quite put her finger on. All she knew was that he was looking at her like she was the only woman in the world, and it made every insecurity she'd ever had melt away.

"You're amazing," he breathed, before he leaned in to kiss her once again. The kiss was soft and sweet and slow, and Marley could feel his large hands running up and down her sides slowly. He wasn't meaning to, she was sure, but the way he was touching her skin was tantalizing and she was putty in his hands, whether he realized it or not.

The kiss was over quicker than Marley would have liked.

"Can I," Jake gestured to her light pink bra. A little bit of cleavage was peaking out, but not that much. The bra was very modest and simple, and that was one of the main reasons why she had worn it. It wasn't too over-done, but it also wasn't too granny-ish, either. It was the perfect medium.

Marley's cheeks tinted pink at the thought of him seeing her naked chest. No one had ever seen Marley's breasts, aside from herself of course. Again, it wasn't that she didn't want to do this and it wasn't that she wasn't comfortable with Jake: She just was not used to being naked in front of other people. It would take some getting used to.

Marley nodded, and Jake leaned over and kissed her again as a reassurance, "if you want to stop-" he started, as his hands fumbled behind her with her bra clasp, his lips moving against hers as he spoke between kisses. "I don't," Marley pulled away long enough to speak. She stared at him for a few moments, making sure he knew she truly wanted to do this, before she kissed him again.

Once Jake finally got her bra clasp undone, the article of clothing went lose on Marley and the straps fell halfway off her shoulders. Jake pulled away and used one of his hands to push the straps down, until the bra fell limp between them, no longer covering Marley's chest from view.

"Have I mentioned how gorgeous you are?" Jake asked as he took in the view of Marley's breasts. She smiled and felt a little breathless. Jake was looking at her naked. Jake. The very same "player" she had been warned away from within her first few weeks at McKinley. Except he wasn't that player anymore - he was different and she was in love with him and she couldn't honestly believe this was happening. It was a good unbelievable, though.

"Yes, but I don't mind you repeating." Marley teased, but her laughter was short lived, because before she could blink his lips were trailing kisses over the skin of her small, but perky breasts. Her fingers latched onto his neck, and she gasped a little. He had only touched her chest a few times before, when their make-out sessions went just a tad bit too far, but he had never kissed her chest, and especially not her bare chest. This was a whole new thing for Marley, but she decided as he took her nipple between his teeth and tugged a bit that she rather liked it.

As he kissed on her breasts in a similar way that he had always done to her neck, Marley's fingers danced down Jake's spine until they reached the small of his back. She caught a hold of the hem of his shirt and tugged impatiently, wishing there was some way to take his shirt off without pulling his lips from her chest.

Jake seemed to catch onto what she was trying to do, and he pulled back from her chest long enough for her to tug the shirt over his head. Her bare chest still wet with his kisses and she felt suddenly cold, but she paid that no mind. The second his shirt was out of her way, she pressed her body against his, naked chest to naked chest and ran her fingers over the stubble on his jaw as her lips kissed over the skin on his neck teasingly, before she pulled away and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, followed by another one, and then another, less chaste, more open-mouthed-French kiss.

As their tongues battled for dominance, his hands groped her bare chest gently. Marley moaned into his mouth as her nails raked down his naked back; the way he was touching her drove her absolutely mad; the feeling of his muscles underneath her finger tips making her shiver, and she could already feel a fire building up inside of her lower stomach.

Jake's fingers played with her nipple gently, rolling it over in his fingers, and she found herself shaking slightly against him from the pleasure of his hands on her naked skin. His fingers released her nipple, only to catch both of her breasts within his hands.

"Oh," Marley gasped against Jake's neck. She tore her lips from his, and buried her face in his shoulder as she allowed herself to feel: the way her breasts felt covered by his hands, the fire inside of her stomach turning slowly into a roaring inferno.

"Do you like that?" There was a teasing, taunting edge to his voice that Marley both didn't like and was insanely turned on by.

"Yes," she managed in a strangled voice, and Jake smirked a little as his hands moved down her skin, away from her boobs and down her stomach, towards her lower region, leaving behind a trail of skin on fire from where he touched her skin. Marley knew where his hands were headed and the thought of him touching her on her most private body part made her body stutter in anticipation.

Jake's large fingers spread out over her skirt-covered-hipbone, and he inched them down past her hip slowly, as if he were waiting for her to suddenly change her mind and tell him she didn't want to do this anymore. He would stop, she knew he would, if she said she didn't want to do this anymore. Despite the very obvious bulge in the front of his pants, he would stop right then and there if she asked him to. Good thing for him she didn't want him to stop.

His fingers were taking forever to get past her skirt and to the bare skin of her thighs, and Marley finally got impatient. She grabbed Jake's hands and for a moment Jake was sure she was calling the whole thing off, but then she moved his hands to the insides of her thighs. "Touch me," Marley demanded, and Jake couldn't help but grin despite his shock. Her straight forwardness turned him on even more than he was already turned on from touching her breasts like he had, and he couldn't help but comply.

Their lips met once again, as Jake let his fingers roam over the skin of her thighs underneath her skirt, purposely only brushing once or twice against her panties, before his fingers trailed away again.

Marley wasn't stupid. She knew he was teasing her, and after all the teasing and reactions he'd already gotten out of her, she couldn't help but want to tease him back. When they tore apart once again to catch their breathes and Jake started kissing on her neck again, Marley ran her fingers up and down his chest a few times. The fourth time she ran her fingers down his chest, they didn't come back up right away. Instead, she hesitantly let her hand run down his lower stomach, and kept letting it go lower and lower, until her tiny hand was resting on the front of his pants, on a clothed-boner.

Marley could hear his breath catch, and his fingers paused on her thighs. She felt a bit shy, and took a breath as she gently and tantalizingly ran her fingers up and down, stroking him gently through his jeans. Just like she had never been seen naked before, she had also never seen a guy's lower body naked, nor had she ever /touched/ a guy's lower body: Naked or not.

It was a little weird for Marley at first, but she got used to touching a man fairly quickly.

Of course, she didn't touch him for long because her goal was, well, to tease him. Marley giggled a little when he groaned the second she pulled her fingers from the front of his pants and instead moved back up to trace his nipple.

Jake seemed to catch onto what she was doing, because before she could really realize what was happening, Jake flipped them over so that Marley was laying on the bed underneath him and he was leaning over her and his lips were literally _everywhere: _on hers, on her neck, her stomach, her breasts, her ribs, and then he was pushing her skirt up, his lips trailing over her inner thighs, causing Marley's eyes to fall shut and her mouth to fall open. It took every inch of self control that she had to keep from telling him to stop teasing her and just touch her already. But no, she couldn't do that, because then he'd win this game that they had seemingly started playing without even realizing it.

As his lips dragged over her inner thighs, pausing to bite down here and suck there, Marley knew he was leaving marks and that she'd probably have several bruises all over her body when they were finished. She didn't really mind, though. Especially not when he finally tugged her skirt down her thin legs, and threw it behind him, before he turned back to look her over.

Marley was laying in his bed with sex hair, wide-eyes, swollen red lips, in only a pair of black panties that Jake knew were soaked even before his fingers brushed over the crotch of them, and he couldn't help but think she looked so beautiful. He leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her neck. "I love you, you know."

She smiled. This was how she knew she was different than all those other girls; the ones he had been with before her. Marley would bet anything he never told those other girls "I love you," and even more, meant it the way he did then.

"I love you, too," Marley muttered. Then, she grabbed a hold of his belt loops and tugged his lower body towards her body. Her fingers shakily unbuttoned his pants. It wasn't a nervous shaking, though - it was an excited shaking. She was happy they were doing this. She was happy _she _was doing this with _him. _

Marley managed to unbutton his jeans and slide the zipper down, and then Jake kicked them off his legs and down onto the floor. When he leaned over to press his lips against hers once again, she spread her legs and then wrapped them around his waist, craving the feeling of his body against hers. It wasn't enough, though. Their clothes (or well, his boxers and her panties) were getting in the way of things.

So Marley grabbed his hand and placed it on her hip as she unwrapped her legs from his waist. "Take my panties off, Jake," she told him. She tried to keep her voice straight, but it wobbled and was clearly clouded with lust, which Jake seemed to mistake for unsureness.

"Are you sure, Marley?" Jake asked for what felt like the thousandth time as his fingers played with the elastic band of her underwear in what felt like the most taunting way ever.

She found the urge to reply with 'damnit Jake, fuck me now, please,' and instead said, "yes, Jake. I'm sure." That, apparently, was all he needed to hear, because before she could blink he was ripping her panties off, and then she was tugging his boxers down his legs.

Jake leaned over her to shuffle around in the bedside table drawer - "Condom," he had muttered as his bare penis brushed against her naked lower half, making Marley moan a little and she bit down on her bottom lip hard, praying he'd find that condom soon.

After what felt like forever of his naked lower half brushing against hers, he finally found the condom and ripped it open and rolled it on quickly. Jake opened his mouth once again, but before he could ask _are you sure again, _Marley leaned up and caught his lips with hers.

"I love you," he muttered against her lips, as he blindly lined himself up to her entrance. Just as she was repeating the words to him, he pushed into her slowly.

It hurt a little at first, and Marley squirmed uncomfortably underneath him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jake had asked, but Marley shook her head and told him to keep going - that it hurt a little, but it'd stop soon enough. And sure enough, the eye-watering pain turned into something else, something Marley had never, ever felt before in her life.

Jake kept his pace, and once Marley caught onto it, she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. At first it was calm, measured thrusts, but soon enough that quickly turned into something less rhythmic and more wild and frenzied as a feeling of intense pleasure built up inside of them, before it finally over-flowed.

Marley came to the sound of Jake whispering/groaning/moaning "I love you, I love you," in her ear.

"That was," she searched for words to describe what they had just done, her chest rising and falling as she worked to catch her breath back.

"Incredible?" Jake supplied as he rolled over and tugged her towards him, so that her naked back was pressed against his naked chest. She liked the feeling of her naked skin on his. He kissed her neck gently, affectionately.

"Even more than that." Marley added, smiling at the feeling of his lips on her neck.

There was a short silence, before Jake finally said, "I should write a book. 'How to Make Love: a Guide by Jake Puckerman.' What do you think?"

Marley shook her head, laughing lightly. "I think you should stick to singing," she teased, even if she thought that that book would sell millions of copies the second it hit shelves, if he were to actually write a book like that.

She'd be the first person in line to buy.

* * *

**a/n: **alright, i've been working on this since like, monday or tuesday. i hope you guys liked it! i worked pretty hard on it. :) and don't forget to review! ;)


End file.
